


It Must Be The Texas Heat

by SirLilith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gay, Illegal Activities, M/M, Underage - Freeform, but hes gonna get there, man on boy, ok not totally shota, shota slut john, such homo, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLilith/pseuds/SirLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where everything is the same except the beta kids never played SBURB. </p>
<p>John finds out that he is going to be visiting Dave down in Texas for part of the summer and that includes meeting the alleged Bro Strider, of whom John only knows from the times that he walked into screen shot while Dave and John were video chatting a few times. Against Johns better instincts and judgment, he is attracted to and intends to pursue Daves older brother, whom is probably somewhere around the age of 30, while in Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good News

**Author's Note:**

> An au where everything is the same except the beta kids never played SBURB. It still exists, but no one played it. There's no humanstuck trolls, because this isn't human stuck. Rose, Jade, John, and Dave all live in very much different locations. This is going to be as in character as i possibly can make it with my writing skills.
> 
> Despite being in love with homestuck and drawing many fan arts for homestuck and my various ships in it (and reading a ton of fan fiction too) this is my first ever homestuck fan fiction. And of COURSE it has to be brojohn. Help i've fallen for this ship and i cant get up.  
> Later chapters will probably be longer and more interesting. Gotta start somewhere right?
> 
> Enjoy. -Shane

John rubbed at his temples, having had started to form a headache from all this time on his computer. He had been on his computer since 7 and now it was nearing 4 in the morning. Thats nine hours of staring at a bright screen in a dark room attempting to code, which by the way turned into a pile of malarky almost instantaneously. John liked to think of himself as a pretty good coder but in reality he knew that all the numbers and various other things just looked like gibberish. And now, at 3:56 in the morning, it looked just like blurriness and some scattered numbers more than ever. 

Reluctantly, John exited out of the program, pulling up Pesterchum. He had 7 new messages, two from Jade and five from Dave. Why the hell was Dave messaging him this late? Not to mention on a school night. John regretted staying up so late, he didn’t even get his homework completed. Who the hell assigns homework on the third to last week of school anyway?

Anyways, John got that there was a time difference but in Texas it was only an hour earlier. Though for Jade it was like 15 hours later than here, but John did NOT want to think about numbers again but he could safely assume it was day time at the very least. He’d look at what she wanted in after he saw what Dave wanted. 

 

**\-- turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **began pestering ectoBiologist** **[EB]** **at 3:13 --**

 

TG: hey 

TG: i know youre online it says so right there

TG: dude this isnt cool i have some really boss news

TG: ok i lied i just wanna tell you about some bullshit bro just pulled

TG: ok while i know you have a raging hard on for nic cage right now i think it would be in your best interest to stop what youre doing and pay a brother some respect and listen up

 

**\-- 3:58 --**

 

EB: it should interest you to know i dont have a hard on right now dave.

EB: actually, im quite flaccid.

EB: if you want to hear more about my dick please press 5 or wait for an operator to direct you directly to my pants.

TG: on any other day i wouldve slammed the 5 key so fast it would make your head spin

TG: but right now im gonna have to put you on hold 

EB: i dont think you can put a phone operator on hold dave.

TG: wow look at all the fucks im giving 

TG: im gonna have to call one of those phone lines some day and put them on hold just to prove you wrong

EB: i thought you said no fucks were given?

TG: dude just shut up and listen 

TG: ok class now that all you shit heads have calmed down its mother fucking story time

TG: now i was just minding my own damn business being a fantastic little brother 

TG: wearing an adorable sailor suit with an over sized lollipop

TG: that whole shebang

EB: get to the point dave, its like 4 in the morning and i have school in a few hours. 

TG: sleep is for the weak john 

TG: but yeah so there i was being a perfect little innocent angel and then bro just starts scolding me for no reason 

EB: no reason.

TG: no 

TG: reason 

EB: what did you do?

TG: i already told you

TG: nothing

EG: right.

TG: ok so maybe 

TG: just maybe 

TG: i broke a window 

EG: good night dave. 

 

**\-- ectoBiologist** **[EG]** **ceased pestering turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **at 4:16 --**

John sighed, logging off and shutting down the computer. Realizing after the screen turned black that he hadn’t even looked at what Jade was pestering him about. Oh well he’d look again after the hour and a half of sleep he hoped to get before school. 

John took off his glasses and placed them on top of his dresser before slipping into bed.  Good thing he mapped out his whole bedroom in his head years ago, otherwise he could've tripped in the darkness. Though unlike his other friends, Johns bedroom was constantly clean. Seldom was his floor littered with clothing and hilarious props he used for his amazing pranks. As the prank master of his time he needed things like a set a fake arms and smoke pellets. The only thing that would make him a better prankster would be having a phone. He could release to the world brilliant clever crank calls that would be loved and adored by pranksters everywhere. Plus he probably could use a phone for non-pranking reasons, but according to Dave the main thing people used their cell phones for was sending nudes and John wasn’t sure that was something he was into. Or capable of rather. Who would he even send nudes to? Rose? That would be mighty weird and awkward. Or perhaps, the ultimate prank? Or just weird. 

John closed his eyes to the dark room, sleep taking him almost immediately into a deep, dreamless state. 

John had not been more glad to be out of school the following day. He just wanted to get home and sleep. He simply could not stay up that late again until school was done with for the year. Which, thankfully was only for another three weeks. Then he was free to sleep in all day, stay up all night, stay awake for days on end, sleep for a week straight, anything really. It was his time. And since Dad worked often, Johns summer schedule could be as all over the place as he wanted without much consequence. It didn’t really bother him that he would be spending all summer in his room, again. Sure it would be nice to see his friends, go swimming, maybe go to camp even. Which all sounded great, to an extent that is. John wasn't the most confident, nor was he a social pariah. True, there was a group of people for everyone and John could probably find them in his school or community with some effort, but was it really worth all the paranoia? 

_Do they even actually like me? Do they just feel bad that i get picked on more than them? Maybe its to make them to seem less of losers by comparison. I must be the one that’s secretly hated._

Been there done that. Besides, John wasn’t the smartest or best looking. In Johns opinion, his eyes seemed a little too far apart. His nose too big. His teeth big and he was pretty sure he had an overbite. Not too mention how he was shorter than most boys in his grade, not by that much but still a noticeable amount. Then there was his unreasonable skinniness. No matter how many cakes and pastries his dad had made and John had devoured, with less enthusiasm over the years, he would stay a bag of bones. No notable muscle build or mass of any sort. Nothing. John was just unappealing and he knew it. Sure, he had his good qualities, but who really cared if you could play complicated songs on the piano or balance a bucket full of water on top of a barely open door frame. That meant next to nothing. Though don’t be misled, John didn’t hate himself. He was at peace with his appearance and social anxieties. None of it bothered him, and it wasn’t like he was trying to impress any girls or anything since he didn’t have an interest in dating. 

And yeah, he had a small group of people he called friends at school, but that wasn’t actual friendship. Well, it was, but there was never any effort made to get in touch with these people outside of school so they were just people that stuck together to not be alone during school hours. The only four people he really felt close to were his four best friends. All conveniently located around the world. The closest friend he had was states away. Dave lived somewhere in Texas, probably in the capital city or something. Then Rose and Jade lived across the ocean. John didn’t know where in Europe Rose lived, but it was definitely somewhere there. And Jade. Not even Jade is 100% sure where Jade lives. Though judging by the time zone she inhabits, it’s some small personal island off of Australia. John had tried going onto google maps and looking around for the island but he never had much luck, maybe he’d try again some day. Speaking of Jade, he never checked what she had been wanting on Pesterchum yesterday. 

Tossing aside his backpack and changing out of his mud caked pants, John seated himself in front of his desktop. He opened up Pesterchum and he was instantly met with twenty five new messages from Dave along with the ones from Jade. He’d check those later. The only person online was Rose, but he didn’t have anything to report to her right now. 

 

**\-- gardenGnostic** **[GG]** **started pestering ectoBiologist** **[EB]** **at 2:47 --**

 

GG: john!!

GG: come on i got that game you told me about! :)

 

**\--16:23 --**

 

EB: game?

EB: oh yeah, SBURB.

EB: actually we decided not to play that, uh i thought someone had told you?

EB: well actually by now someone probably did.

EB: probably rose.

EB: ok talk to you later when youre awake or something.

 

**\-- ectoBiologist** **[EB]** **ceased pestering gardenGnostic** **[GG]** **at 16:26 --**

 

John supposed he’d take a peak at what Dave sent after John logged off last night. 

 

**\-- ectoBiologist** **[EG]** **ceased pestering turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **at 4:16 --**

 

TG: wait john

TG: fuck

TG: come on it wasnt even my fault this time

TG: bro was the one who started the strife

TG: or maybe it was me i dont know little hazy on those deets

TG: ok so i was the one who tried to get the drop on bro inside the apartment

TG: if he just let himself get a sick new hole in his arm then we wouldnt have a fancy new shattered window

TG: duuude

TG: well i guess its just you and me dave

TG: nah dave i got shit to do

TG: windows to repair 

TG: puppets to destroy 

TG: wow dave you got the rude-tude too huh

TG: you know it dave

TG: john this is the kind of shit that goes down when you leave me like that

TG: john i need you

TG: like an unmarried childless menopausal woman needs cats

TG: that much john

TG: that

TG: fucking

TG: much

TG: this isnt over egbert 

TG: mark my crescent fresh words dude

TG: i forget where i was going with this

TG: fuck am i tired 

 

**\-- turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **ceased pestering ectoBiologist** **[EG]** **at 6:20 --**

Sometimes John wondered if Dave even went to school. It was a wednesday, and he was fairly certain that Texas had schools. At least he was 80% sure they did. Texas is weird but it couldn’t possibly be _that_ weird. Well regardless, Dave certainly didn’t seem have any qualms about not sleeping on school nights. But knowing him, he probably just slept through every class anyway. John shook his head, logging off Pesterchum and pulling up the web browser. He’d do his homework in an hour, and probably should put his pants in the washing machine before Dad gets home. 

He didn’t want another embarrassing incident at school with his Dad, which by the way only made things about ten times worse. John could pick himself up and keep walking it was no problem, he didn’t mind that so much. John could recall three times that Dad stepped in. Once in elementary school some 5th graders used him for their experiment to see how many smaller kids they could shove into the janitors closet before they were caught. John could remember how gross it was in there, the sickening scent of mold and dust and cleaning chemicals that invaded his nostrils no matter how tightly he covered his face with his hands. There was one other kid in there with him for all of ten minutes while the bigger kids went to catch the others who ran away, but one of them got to a teacher and told so the experiment was cut short. Except the teacher wasn’t told about the two kids that actually had been locked in the closet. In the closet was John and a 4th grade girl who barely spoke any english and was given the nickname Dora by the other kids, though that wasn’t her name John couldn’t recall what her name actually was. Both John and her got very sick from the cleaning chemicals and whatever else that could have been toxic in the secluded space. That’s how Dad found out, which resulted in him forcing John to tell him which students put him in the closest and Dad marching down to the school and making the teachers sit the 5th grade boys and John down to discuss their feelings. It was horrible. After that the older boys relished in the fact that they could make John upset so easily and actually focused their preadolescent rage on John for the rest of the year. One of the kids who was the most ruthless of the bunch always had bruises but never seemed to get into fights at school and looking back at it he was probably was being beaten at home, which made John feel all the more bad for the kids parents being told about the closet incident. 

And that was just in elementary. While it still seems like a cliché from some older movie, John was also shoved into a locker in his second year of middle school for much less scientific reasons, and Johns dad wouldn’t have found out if not for the big bruise that blossomed on his shoulder and back from being violently pushed into a metal box with coat hooks. Similar results. The years following were filled with a lot less physical violence and a lot more hurtful words. Which got more creative before it became less. Though every now and then there was tripping or shoving which resulted in dirty or tattered clothes, and depending on if and where he would fall there might be some bruises too sometimes. The last time that Dad came to school and made things worse on accident, was when John had the misfortune of being clocked right in the nose. The was freshmen year of high school and i was sort of Johns fault. The one time that John ever snapped at someone for poking fun at him, and the kid got real angry. But John usually would have just shrugged off the verbal abuse but they hit a nerve. 

_“You don’t have friends because you’re a social wet blanket. Plus who would want to be friends with such an annoying faggot”_ laughter, and John said something back very calmly and very quietly, _“I do have friends. And they like me.”_

_“Ok then why don’t they come to help you pick you up when you trip over your own feet.”_

_“They don’t live around here”_

_“What was that, faggot?”_

_“I said they go to different schools.”_

_“So they don’t exist after all!”_ more laughter, _“And even if they_ were _real i bet they are freaky losers too. Who probably smell like shit and are dumb as a bag of bricks, just like you!”_

And that’s where John got upset. Even though the insults were in poor taste, he could never let the friends he cared about be talked of so poorly. So in a stern, bold voice he spoke through gritted teeth.

_“My friends are the greatest people. They are cool, they are intellectual, they are kind. And they are_ **_my_ ** _friends. They like and accept me for who i am because they are not low-life scum who have nothing better to do than to than pick on quieter kids who don’t do shit to deserve what you say and do to them. They are better than you. A lot of people are. Don’t. Speak. Poorly. Of. My. Friends.”_

And for a second it seemed like by the look on his acne splattered face that he had seen the error of his behavior, but the next thing John saw was the ground as he doubled over from the pain shooting through his lower abdomen. Then he got a fist to the nose. He went home with bruises and a bloody nose. Then because of Dad he was deemed a tattle tail and was punched in the arm for being the cause of the other boy getting his phone taken away. 

 

After Johns pants were ridden of potential grass stains and mud, he was just starting his science homework when he heard Dads car pull into the driveway. Dad was home and John felt the sense of privacy being taken from him. 

 

Dad didn’t bother him until dinner time. Unfortunately John was left with unpleasant thoughts and memories until then.

During dinner Dad announced that he had a business trip for all of summer, and since John didn’t have anywhere to stay for that time then he would have to come with. Which didn’t seem fair until Dad told him where they were going for the summer.

“Texas!?” John exclaimed with newly found excitement.

“Now i know it’s hot there and you don’t want to go but i can’t le-”

“No, no!” John cut him off enthusiastically, “My best friend lives in texas!”

Dad looked confused but after an hour of John persistently trying to remind Dad of who Dave was and why he should be able to hang with him, Dad, while reluctant, finally agreed to let John visit his friend. John was so ecstatic he didn’t even care that he was shoved into a mud puddle today. After dinner, and while avoiding dessert, John rushed upstairs to tell Dave the fantastic news.


	2. Arrival

The plane shook, setting John on edge ever more. He’d never flown on a plane before, and he had no idea that turbulences were going to make it seem like death was imminent every 10 minutes or so. Before now the idea of air travel seemed so...so free and fascinating to John, but now. Now it was a three hour nerve wracking trip of doom. While that _might_ seem like a little bit of an over exaggeration, right now it was a fairly spot on analogy. What’s worse was that John’s dad wasn’t seated directly next to him, and was actually in the seat behind him. Which undoubtably sucked. Instead of a doting family member to console him for the three hours in the air, he was next to an excessively stressed out mother and an infant baby. John had never been around many smaller children but he was sure they weren’t supposed to scream this much. The baby wasn’t even crying. It was screaming as if it just discovered that it could make this strange new noise and needed to not only notify everyone but make sure they wouldn’t forget. And when the baby wasn’t screaming then it was varying between consistent drooling, puking, or a mix of the two. No wonder the mother looked so much worse than John did. She probably hadn’t slept since the child was born, and was fairly young for a mother. Her beautiful youth taken by months of stress and seldom a good nights sleep. Of course that was just an assumption, she could have just been a 50 year old who aged better then others, but John needed to focus on how unpleasant her life was recently so he could forget about his flying fears. Which was working until the plane shook violently for a few seconds, the baby stopped screaming to puke at the same time and that ended up on Johns jacket. Though the spit up went unnoticed be because John was too busy clutching the arm rest until his knuckles turned snow white. 

A hand on his shoulder made John jump, until he realized it was just Dad trying to assure him that this was normal for a plane ride. Which helped calm him for now, but he wouldn’t admit to that. He wasn’t some kid, he could get a rope on his own nerves. 

OK, John breathed out reminding himself it was worth the flight, he just needed to try to fall asleep.Once he got to Texas he wouldn’t have to deal with planes or an airport for another two months. And it wasn’t being in the sky or in the air or any of that that was making John so nervous, it was the giant metal object stuffed to the brim with humans in a claustrophobes nightmare traveling at who knows how many miles per hour in an on again off again storm with occasional lightening that made Johns skin crawl. If the plane went down just how the hell would anyone survive? It was an enclosed chamber of metal and impending hellfire. 

 

In just another few hours he could be hanging out with Dave for two weeks, which was much better sounding than his previous plans for summer. Those plans being to stay inside playing some great video games like that one ghostbusters game he got last year. If someone told John that he’d ever get to spend his summer with one of his best friends down in Texas he probably would have laughed insincerely and then given them better pranking advice. Which is partly how Dave responded, just minus the advice part. 

 

_TG: youre yankin me_

_TG: its not cool to lie to a bro john_

_EB: im not kidding!_

_EB: and if i was you know it would be so much more awesome than this._

_EB: in fact, video call me ill even have my dad tell you._

 

And even then Dave still accused John of pulling one of his horrible pranks. Horrible was the word that Dave used but John knew that his pranking level was high up there on the pranking mastery scale. John did end up dragging his dad up to his room and tell Dave why John was able to visit him in Texas. Dave spat out some weird unnecessarily complicated metaphor about how totally rad that was after Dad went back to the kitchen to resume his cookie baking. 

Even though John had made his point they continued to talk through video chat for another hour or so, since when Bro got home Dave had to ask permission as a formality so until then they had some time to burn talking. Except what Dave didn’t know was that Bro had come back from his snack run forty minutes before Dave thought, and was really in the shower. At least that’s what John got out of the situation since barely a few minutes later Daves bro walked into his room, and at first John couldn’t see anything except Dave jumping in his seat and letting out a short screech, a chain of cuss words, then face planting onto his table in embarrassment. But then Bro came into view at the edge of the screen. 

 

He wasn’t wearing his baseball cap or pointy sunglasses, and his hand was gripping a towel around his lower waist, holding it up just loose enough, as water careened down his skin in small droplets. John had no idea that Daves brother was so...attractive. He never could tell because the guy was always wearing sunglasses, which hid his beautiful orange eyes. John didn’t even know people could have orange irises, but then again both Rose and Dave had weird colored eyes too. Regardless, the pixels on the screen made a perfect picture impossible but wow was John taken back. This man actually had abdomen muscles too, something John, his father, 80% of the male population in his school, and plenty of other average guys lacked. Also coming into focus on his exposed body, of what John could see of it at least, were various scars of all different sizes and shades. His body not only looked good, but it told a story. John wasn’t sure why he was so flustered at the image on his screen, but he couldn’t take his eyes away even though he was certain Dave was acting hilarious and embarrassed he didn’t listen. John had to tear his attention away from the dripping wet Strider.

 

 _“Oh my fucking_ ** _god._** _Bro what the actual fuck are you doing in my room? Why are you_ ** _naked_** _?! Just get_ ** _out_** _!”_ Dave then threw a tissue box at Bro, which missed.

 _“Lil man chill out, I just came here for the chips an- oh hey John sorry didn’t see you there on the screen. What’s up?”_ He smiled pleasantly, leaning over to look at the screen.John hadn’t managed more than an, _“Uh. Hi, uh, Mr Strider”_ before Dave pushed Bro out of screen shot, then out of the room. He could hear muffled talking then the either the call dropped or the computer fell over because the video call turned black then ended. 

 

John was left for the next few hours alone wondering why he had such weird confusing opinions and feelings about what just happened. Of course, these feelings were dismissed because one, he isn’t gay, and two, Bro is like thirty and that’s just really creepy. 

 

The strong shake from another turbulence took Johns head back to the present. He had no idea how long they had been flying, but it felt like at the very least ten hours had gone by on this three to four hour flight. He remembered that at the terminal Dad had pointed out the approximate arrival time, 4:13, which struck John as an odd sum of time which should be rounded up to 4:15. He had forgotten how much that bothered him until now. Just a mild irritation but regardless, it was annoying. 

John sat fidgeting under the stale memory of Bro’s unrealistically attractive body. Time inched by slowly, and the loud noise of plane engines or whatever the hell was making such a persistent, constant sound filling Johns ears unpleasantly throughout the whole trip. Which proved useful when pushing thoughts and imagery out of his head.

John was lucky enough to have gotten the inside seat of his row, so he could look out upon the breathtaking view from where they were so high in the sky.

Each time he would look out the window it was mostly just rolling thick black clouds, but every now and then there was a break in the sea of  dark storm clouds, and he could see the ground. So far away, and every thing was microscopic, but it gave John a strange sense of peace. He envisioned breaking free of the metal chamber he was currently encaged inside, and just let himself fly free. Not like a bird, no feathers or wings, nor like any other sort of machine. But just to glide upon the air, carefree and totally empowered. But then the clouds would merge together, taking away his small view of the Earth beneath, and he’d go back to the sick feeling in his stomach. 

 

Eventually the clouds became thiner and the storm became distant, which eased Johns nerves a tad. 

Another hour passed when finally the intercom buzzed to life and a voice said to buckle up and turn electronics off again, not that John had any on hand, as they came into a landing. 

 

Before john new it he had landed in Austin, Texas. Where he was to stay for the duration of the summer. Dad on the other hand was traveling to Huston or wherever for some business trip. John hadn’t the foggiest idea what his dad even did for a living, but it all seemed very official and sophisticated. 

 

As far as friend location goes, John seemed to be right on the money. Dave did in fact live in the capital, Austin. Speaking of which, Dave and Bro were meeting John at the airport. And as anticipated, John was hells of nervous. Or as Dave would probably say, _hella nervous_. Which was really stupid sounding but that was probably the point. What measurement would ‘hella’ even be? Was it even a measurement? Maybe he’d ask Dave, since he could _actually do that_ _now._ Or rather, whenever the Strider brothers arrived. If John had a phone he would have found out the second the plane landed. 

He could find plenty of uses for a cell phone other than sending nudes; like talking to his four friends, calling his dad, something else that he’ll think of later, crank calls, 911 emergency calls, another thing he’ll think of later, and something else. Tons of uses. 

The many possible uses of a cell phone kept his mind busy as he and Dad retrieved their luggage, and continued to keep his mind busy as he walked to the area of the airport terminal where they were to meet the Striders. He had a new possibility on the tip of his tongue when he spotted them. It was easier than John originally thought, spotting a Strider. What, with their golden blonde hair and out of place sunglasses. Sunglasses that made them look suspicious enough for the security to eye them more than an average inconspicuous person, yet less than an ethnicity. 

Dave seemed to pick John out of the crowd too, at least he assumed by the way Dave had started a half-jog in the exact direction of where John was currently awkwardly standing. And in a second it hit John, this was his best god damned friend in the whole world merely yards away. 

John was hit with sudden overwhelming joy. He let his bag drop to the ground and prepared himself for a bro hug. Though as Dave came to a halt, hands nonchalantly in his jean pockets, all he said was, “Sup Egdork.”

 

No, John had waited too long for this. Admittedly he was probably smiling like a total dweeb, as he grabbed Dave into a vice like squeeze. Dave was apparently caught off guard because he made an undeniably hilarious yelp of surprise.

 “Dude” he choked out, “my _organs._ ” 

That’s when Bro appeared at Dad’s side, starting an exchange of boring adult pleasantries. John let go of Dave, efficiently letting his friend breath again. 

 

“Dude you’re dorkier than i could ever imagine, just fucking look at you. What are you, the best selling model from Dorks-R-Us?”

“What does that even mean Dave.”

“I don’t know, give me a minute and i’ll think up something unbelievably fresh.”

“Ok whatever, how hot is it outside?”

“Ever gone scuba diving in a volcano? Well about 15 degrees hotter than that.”

“Shit.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Doubtful.”

 

“Jonathan” Dad interrupted, “You be a good boy. Don’t give Mr. Strider here a hard time. Play nice with your friend. Have a good time with your friend. And John? I’m proud of you, son.”

John looked down, flustered and a little embarrassed, “Bye Dad, see you in a few weeks.” As John looked back up, his father met his eye, gave a stern nod of his head, then turned to be on his way. 

 

 

On the ride to Daves apartment in more of the mid part of the city John was mostly silent. Dave was listening to music on his phone anyway, silently bobbing his head as if the music in his ears was the best thing he’d never heard before. And from Johns seat, he could see diagonally across to the drivers seat where Bro was seated. 

His facial structure was stupendous, high and fairly prominent cheek bones, a defined jaw and yet such a slender face. He looked like he hadn’t shaven in a few days, which was oddly good looking on him. Of course, John wasn’t gay, he could just appreciate a good looking guy. That wasn’t gay in any sense of the word. Because John isn’t gay. He just doesn’t really have an interest in dating anyone right now. 

Before John’s staring became too noticeable Dave spoke up from beside him, having pulled one of his headphones down off his ear and was now looking directly at Johns chest, “hey, is that dry puke on your shirt or what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's noteworthy for me to mention i have made the goal for a new chapter every week, on thursdays, just don't expect them to be super long. Thanks for reading this short uninteresting chapter along with the first one, i appreciate how many hits this is getting. And I'm absolutely ecstatic that some of you lovely people are leaving Kudos.   
> One more thing, i sincerely apologize for the spacing throughout, but that's what it looks like after i transfer the writing to this website and i honestly am just too tired to fix any of it. Please bare with it.  
>  Thank you -Shane


	3. Kicking back with some beers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these are getting shorter and shorter. I really don't want to make them this short but I wanted to get it done before the end of today (and i've been busy with work all week and damn am i tried) It's doing that weird spacing thing again, sorry.   
> Enjoy this equally shitty if not worse chapter than the others gomen -Shane

It was uncanny how at home John felt almost instantaneously. He had worried so much over what it was going to be like when he saw his friend face to face. His mind, filled with doubt and paranoia, always circled back to _once he meets you he’s going to hate you_ and _you’re just going to bore and bother him, he wont talk to you again after you leave. He_ ** _hates_** _you._ These thoughts initially resulting in a few hours wallowing in self pity and hatred. It was only so reassuring to know that was just part of the roller coster that was teen angst. But unexpectedly a little under two days at the Strider apartment and John felt perfectly comfortable and accepted. He had a blast just hanging with his best buddy, playing video games and messing around. It was as if they had always been so close. Which was silly because they have always been this close. Through the internet or chilling side by side, it was all the same, and they were still great friends. He was comfortable and happy. 

Or rather, he usually was. Again it was that god damn Bro Strider who was messing up Johns impeccable mood. And it’s not like Bro was around constantly, thank god for that, but when he was John would just stare at him and feel weird. John didn’t even realize he _was_ staring most of the time- at least not until either Bro walked out of sight, or John realized that for the last 10 minutes he had been staring at Bros ass and should probably stop. Luckily for John Bro hadn’t noticed, or if he did he was just not saying anything about it. John really hoped no one ever noticed his staring.

He knew he didn’t want anyone to know about his weird attraction to a _grown man_ , and yet on some level he wanted Bro to realize. He _wanted_ to be caught. But John knew he should not want that, so he dismissed the quiet yearn. 

What did he think would happen? Did he think Bro would spin around, calling him out on the staring and confess that he knew the whole time. Maybe he would quickly restrain Johns hands above his head, leaning in real close and telling him that he was a very bad boy with _very_ bad thoughts. John would need to be punished. Punished by Mr Strider. 

At this point John would be blushing furiously at the crazy concoction that his head was creating, and he’d have to excuse himself for a minute to find an innocent place to let his thoughts wander. None of that would happen, regardless of if Bro noticed or not, and in reality Bro would just be slightly confused and ask if there was a bug on his shirt or something. John just needed to put those thoughts aside and focus and why he was here; to spend time with his long time friend. 

 

Going on day four in the Strider household John was Dave had been playing a gaming marathon since day three. John had no clue what most of the games were, but they all had bad reviews in GamerBro so of course Dave had to get them. They had beaten three games, which were pretty short and easy, and had moved onto a new one when Bro entered Daves room. 

 

“Hey lil man, other lil man, i went on a beer and snack run. Take a break from whatever radical game you’re playing right now and watch some tube with me.”

“Piss off Bro we’re getting to the mid way boss soon.”

“If you don’t stop playing video games for at least an hour I’ll be forced to give you a early birthday present.” Bro said thoughtfully, dangling an especially colorful smuppet in plain sight.

“Oh god no” Dave groaned, looking pale. 

“And if you stop right now I’ll let you drink some beer.”

 

John watched in amusement as Dave tossed the controller over his shoulder almost instantaneously, mouth a straight line, “lets do this.”

 

John had never drunken alcohol before. He never dared steal any of his dads scotch, and from the way Rose talked about her constantly intoxicated mother made him a little iffy about the stuff. He glanced over the Dave, who looked very comfortable and content as he took a swig from his can of beer. John had been sitting and staring at the unopened can sitting on the table that was just for him. John hadn’t spent much time in the living room, which doubled as Bros room seeing as he had given the only bedroom to Dave years back. 

He drummed his fingers on his knee, debating trying the beverage in front of him. He was a good kid for the most part. He didn’t party or do drugs, which was mostly because he had no local friends to do that with but that didn’t change the fact that he never did. And sure, he always wondered what it would be like. And this wasn’t even anything that could make him drunk -unless his tolerance was much _much_ lower than he initially thought- nor was it a wild outrageous party. Just three dudes watching some weird japanese cartoons while kicking back with a couple beers. It sounded like something plenty of adults do, minus the cartoons, and John was basically an adult. 

He was about to engage the muscles in his arm and torso when Dave spoke up from where he was sitting on Johns right.

“Are you gonna drink that or what?”

“Dave do you even _like_ alcohol”

“What kind of question is that? Of course i don’t.”

“Then why the hell are you drinking it?”

“That’s a stupid question John.”

“Yeah but-”

“Hey guys” Bro interrupted from the other end of the couch, “You’re missing the best fucking parts. Look at this shit, his friend just fucking _died_ for their cause and he is not handling it well at all.”

“Wait” John inquired, “wasn’t that the main character?”

“Not _the_ main character, but one of them yeah.”

“I’m confused. So the guy wearing the pointy sunglasses was a main character but he died for what?”

“Dude.” Dave spoke up again, “Have you been paying _any_ attention at all?”

“Uh, no not really.”

 

Dave remarked some sort of retort but John just waved him off. He decided he would drink the beer after all. It wasn’t as cold as it was when it was first offered to him, but it wasn’t really warm either. He he opened it, then stared down into the dark can for a few minutes. He had no idea what it was supposed to taste like. It looked kinda brownish and gross. John swirled the can around, smelling it a bit. 

“Just take a sip Mary Sue” 

“Shut up Dave, i am.”

He pressed the cool aluminum to his lips, waiting for his dad to break down the door and ground him for the billionth time in his life. When no fathers came bursting in he tilted the can back, letting the liquid fill his mouth. It tasted horrible. He almost spat it out, but instead sat partially choking from inability to swallow.

 

“Uh John?” Dave asked, leaning forward and looking directly at him, “You doing alright there buddy”

 

John made an unflattering gurgling sound before finally swallowing the nasty concoction. “Jesus fuck that tastes really gross why didn’t you warn me that was so gross you are a horrible friend Dave” he whined.

Dave shook his head, laughing a bit as he settled back into his seat. 

 

John glared daggers at the can of despair and toxins in his hand. 

 

“The trick is to not keep it on your tongue so long.” 

 

John really didn’t want to try again, his stomach felt a little unsettled by his mouthful from earlier, but he stupidly did anyway. Maybe if he downed it in one go then he wouldn’t have to taste it ever again. 

He looked back at the can in his hand. Hating his choice already. 

John licked his lips, then raised the can to them again. Three... two.. one. 

He tilted both his head and the drink back, gulping down the liquid before it had enough time to fester on his taste buds. It burned. The carbonated bubbles were like acid in his mouth, and the alcohol made his stomach start to hurt. His eyes started watering and he had only gotten halfway done. The continuous stream of beer on his tongue made avoiding the taste a fruitless endeavor.

 

“Jesus fucking christ” Dave cursed. 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Not all at once little dude” Bro cautioned, sounding a little worried. 

 

John had such little left, so he forced himself to finish it. 

He put the can down, and immediately started regretting his decision. 

He was feeling a little sick and the back of his throat burned. His chest felt warm. 

 

“Dude are you ok?”

“Hell no”

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“It seemed like a brilliant idea for like 2 seconds”

“Well don’t you dare puke on me.” Dave grimaced, “Bro switch spots with me.”

“Hell no I’m not getting puked on”

“Guys” John piped up, “I’m not gonna puke”

“Switch with me Bro.”

“You’re such a little shit.” 

 

Dave ended up switching with Bro, forcing Bro into the middle seat of the couch. John felt less sick and more warm after a few minutes. He could also kinda see why people liked these cartoons now. Bro shifted his sitting position a bit, accidentally causing his outer thigh to graze Johns hand. 

John quivered slightly. Contact. He tried to look inconspicuous as he stole a glance at the attractive, matured looking Strider brother. He did’t know why but he looked more enticing than before. The stubble along his chin looked so, for lack of better words, touchable. He wanted to caress Bros face, letting all the short unmanaged hairs graze his palm, feeling nice and rough to the touch. He wanted to slide his hand softly down Bros neck, letting his fingers lead in causal lightly traced lines and circles on his freckled skin. Tracing down his spine and making the man quiver under the soft touch. John wanted to straddle his hips, dipping and grinding on him. John couldn’t stop thinking. It was taking effort to stop himself from actually putting these thoughts into action. 

John wanted so badly to make Bro want him. 

 

“I’ll be back” Dave suddenly stood up, walking off followed by the sound of a shutting door. “Don’t be in there too long” Bro called after Dave.

John didn’t notice him leave until he actually noticed the empty seat beside Bro which had previously had been filled by his best friend. He wanted to sit over there suddenly. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Bro asked in a fairly chilled out tone down to where John was crawling over his lap to the other cushion.

John shrugged, then sat up. ‘Accidentally’ winding up sitting half in Bros lap. 

“Now I a’int gonna tell a brother where he can and can’t sit, but this is kinda ridiculous dude”

John shrugged, shifting his legs around so he was straddling the fairly confused Strider. 

“Dude what are you doing” 

John didn’t respond with words. He wrapped his arms around the back of Bros neck loosely, leaning back and pouting at Bros uncomfortableness. “Mister Strider are you attracted to me at all?” he slurred. 

Bro seemed entirely dumbfounded. 

John huffed, letting his finger trace light circled on the back of Bros neck. “Well?”

he asked, getting impatient. Still the older male was unable to respond. John couldn’t see Bros eyes very well but he didn’t removed the shades. John groaned in annoyance. If he wasn’t gonna give John an answer John was gonna get his own. 

 

John suddenly leaned in, planting a hard semi sloppy kiss onto Bros lips. Bro didn’t kiss back. Finally Bro pushed him away lightly by the shoulders. “Little man i think you downed that beer a little fast and aren’t handling it too well, i think you should go to sleep.”

 

And then it occurred to John that he probably had just done the stupidest thing of his young life. But he didn’t regret it. He slinked off of Bros lap, and slowly made his way back to Daves room. “Think about it alright.” he called softly. 

 

“Think about what?” Dave asked, stepping out of the bathroom. John didn’t answer him, “Dude i’m tired, i’m gonna go to sleep.”

“What? It only 3 in the morning you can’t be serious.”

John shrugged, then slunk away to his makeshift bed on the floor of Dave room.

He wrapped himself in sheets and blankets, kind of proud that he had actually acted on his wants. Then his heart sunk as he realized fully what he had done. “Shit” he muttered to the cold air conditioned room. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget all about it.

 

Sleep came quickly.


	4. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hahahaha ha ha.... wow i am so sorry
> 
> i forgot to finish the 4th chapter i had started on back in November and i feel real bad bout that, so i'm just gonna upload what i have right now and hope for the best
> 
> well heres this (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i havnt proof-read it yet and im feelin real lazy)

“No dude you’re not hearing me” Dave said, waving the controller around, “Chicks are all about me, you just haven’t seen me in action.”  
John rolled his eyes, “Yeah ok if you say so. Well maybe with the guys.”  
“Im sure the fellas would be all up on my junk if i let them. And besides, I totally do, ask anyone. And actually it’s totally ridiculous that i have to defend my game to you at all.”  
“What game? Dave, dude, all you do is sit around and eat fast food and play video games, how can that possibly be attractive to anyone?”  
The grainy pixel hero on the screen took a dive into spikes as Dave turned to face John. “All guys are like that, seriously do you live under a rock or something?”  
“Uh no, but you seem to forget, I spend like sixty percent of my time in my room because my lame overbearing dad grounds me constantly.”  
“Ok i’ve always been confused by that.”  
“By what?”  
“Why are you always grounded?”  
“Uh”  
“Seriously what do you do? No wait hold up, let me guess you go out on the town riding on that sick ass motorcycle you stole when you were, i dunno, seven to meet up with your drug dealer buddies in that private property trail in the woods where Old McCrabby said he’d call the pigs on you if he ever caught you there again-”  
“Dave i-” John attempted to get dave Dave’s preposterous and excessive rambling to stop before it got out of hand, but to no avail.  
“Im not finished” Dave interrupted, “Now there you hooligans are, on Old McCrabby’s private property with drug dealers and stolen vehicles and strippers-”  
“You didn’t mention strippers before.”  
“They met you there. Now you and these male strippers-”  
“Hey!”  
“Please save comments and questions for until after I’m done, now stop interrupting you rule breaking shithead.” Dave waited exactly three seconds before picking back up on his hypothetical situation. “Now as i said there you all are. When suddenly you, being the hardcore rebel you are, break out the mother eff’ing YuGiOh cards. Awe yiss, you are such an ice cold motherfucker. You start dueling epicly with your nemesis Young McCrabby in the moonlight as your drug dealing friends start feeding catnip to the neighbors cat, and the strippers start thrusting their rock hard dongs into the night air. You toss each of your graveyard cards onto their sweating bodies, because you are shit at strategic planning even though you could have played that one card you just practically thrown away to manipulate some of those nasty ass undead graveyard cards to take the victory. But no, as bad ass as you are, and no matter how many cards you throw on those strippers, you can’t win. But suddenly you have it, the card that means victory, but then Old McCrabby discovers you and your possy on his private property, he calls your dad and you get grounded. No more McDonalds for you mister.”

John rubbed his temples, “Where do i begin?”  
“How about a round of applause.”  
“Firstly last time i got grounded it was because i purposely knocked down the giant ass cake my dad was holding, which turned out to be for one of his coworkers birthday and not to shove down my throat.”  
“I dunno man, are you sure what i said wasn’t exactly what went down?”  
“I don’t play YuGiOh cards dumbass.”  
“No you do I’ve seen those cards.”  
“Wait do you mean my Magic the Gathering cards?”  
“Nerd.”  
“Dave you’ve played Magic cards with me before.”  
“Nah.” 

John threw a pillow at him, scoffing quietly as it connected with Daves face.   
The pillow fell to the floor and Dave remained looking unfazed. “You’re an asshole.” he stated, turning back to continue his gaming.   
“And you’re a total dweeb.”   
“Nah.” 

Dave failed the video game level a third time, making some frustrated grumbling noises as the character blinked into nothing and the save screen popped back up.   
John yanked the controller out of Dave’s hand, ensuing more irritated grumbling from his friend. Dave clicked his tongue, “Whatever I wasn’t trying that much and i need to check my blog anyway.”  
John hummed in response. He passed the level mostly with ease, having watched Dave try it multiple times already he had figured out what you were actually supposed to do.   
“Yo what?” Dave exclaimed, “You suck.”  
“No i think i rule.”  
“Give me the remote, i got the boss.”  
John complied, handing the controller off to Dave. As the plastic left his hand his stomach started to grumble loudly, making John hiss uncomfortably. He hadn’t eaten yet. He grabbed for the bag of Cheetos only to find it completely empty. So was the other various bags of snack foods.   
Before Texas he seldom had any of this junk, cake and other such pastries aside his father kept him on a fairly healthy diet, but all there was to eat in the Strider household was chips, soda, and take out.   
“Hey Dave I’m gonna go raid your pantry.”  
Dave made a noise that mirrored a zombies grumbling, maybe it was in approval or what but John didn’t know or care. He was one foot in the hall when it struck him, he didn’t want to run into Bro. He leaned back, craning his neck to talk at Dave again, “Hey, your brother isn’t here is he?”  
“Hell if i should know.”  
“Right..”

It had been three days since Johns stupid mistake. He still didn’t know what had come over him the other evening but he was determined to not see Bro again for the remainder of his time here. He didn’t want to remember what he did, he wanted so badly to forget, that singular sloppy one-sided kiss he had stupidly planted on Bro. He wasn’t even drunk, not even a little buzzed, but the warm fuzziness he felt inside felt so good and he felt like he could do anything. Without consequences. But nothing comes without some sort of consequence.  
John crept down the short hallway, peering into the room that was occupied mostly by Bro’s makeshift bedroom, originally a living room. He scanned the still room, looking for movement or a human outline of some kind, but found none. Only piles of wires and smuppets and old dishes, plus various other things that John didn’t care enough to notice. There didn’t appear to be anyone in that side of the room. He switched his gaze to the kitchen. Aside from various swords and those weird puppet things Daves Bro made, the kitchen was also void of human life. He tip-toed anyway. Opening the fridge he was met with an onslaught of broken or rusted ninja weapons threatening to spill onto the tiled floor at Johns feet. He’d probably end up losing a toe! The collection appeared to be subdued for the moment, so he leaned over to try and fish something edible out to no avail. Unless John was a’hankering for some expired milk, an empty jar of peanut butter, and a gallon of AJ then he was plum out of luck. His stomach protested again, and John shushed at it. Which didn’t actually work since stomachs don’t work that way. You know because they are just one internal organ, not an individual being with the ability to hear and understand when you talk to it, no matter how much you try or like to think otherwise. 

Maybe John could try the cabinets. 

Surprise surprise, nothing but some paper plates. And wait, what’s this? Another empty jar of peanut butter? How the hell do the Striders live like this? Back at home there was always a stocked fridge. The pantries were always full too but John didn’t really count a million and one Betty Crocker cake mixes as food.   
John crawled off the counter - which he had been using as a ladder to peer into the cabinets- and once his heel touched tile he spun around, only to end up smashing his face into someones shirt fabric. Dave wasn’t this much taller than John.   
This could be only be one persons chest Johns face was buried in.   
John was almost too embarrassed to move, but it would only be more awkward if he didn’t. Thankfully not but a second later Bro stepped away, and John noted the paper plate in his hand.   
John trained his eyes to the floor, focusing very hard.   
He heard Bro let out a laugh. 

“Hey come on, you’re not still moping around are you?” The older Strider brother asked, probably smiling softly or something.

John felt more stupid, but didn’t say anything. 

“Look, it was my fault for letting y’all have booze, you obviously aren’t old enough to drink and it was irresponsible of me as the big man in charge to let you have any.”

Was he calling John a child?

“Plus I should have asked if you were comfortable. And you know it’s funny, you are not the only one of Dave’s friends to have the hots for me. Shoot last time he brought some dame over after school and not only did i cock block the fuck out of them, but she seemed to be a lot more interested in me than him. It’s not hard to read the signs. But I’ll tell you what i told her. I am an adult, and you are a child. I could get in a lot of trouble if i were to try anything. Hell if you were to try anything again too.”

“Im not a child” John mumbled, still looking down.

“Whats that?

“Im not a stupid kid. Im old enough to make decisions for myself.”

“Well i hate to break it to you but according to the law you aren’t”   
“That’s total bullshit!” John snapped, looking up to finally. Though he could only see himself -pimply and ugly and aggressive- in the reflection of Bros stupid anime sunglasses.

John couldn’t tell if Bro was surprised by Johns sudden outburst or not because of the shades hiding the emotion of his eyes, but the way his lips opened just barely for a silent gasp indicated he wasn't not surprised. “I am not a fucking kid” he continued effortlessly, “i am so sick and tired of being treated like some helpless infant who can’t comprehend even the simplest of words!” John was seething. While he didn't like to think about it, he was always being judged by his age and his height. People assumed he didn't understand responsibility or how the world works, but he did. He looked away, his face twisted into an ugly frown. He wasn't sure why hearing Bro call him a kid made him feel so upset, usually he could stomach the ageist bullcrap that older generations often spewed. Not that Bro had actually been spewing any per-say. 

He breathed out heavily, trying to swallow any more protesting words because he knew how stupid he sounded. He was a kid, and the law was the law and it was probably that way for a reason. But he still hated it. Hated being talked down to. People who wont hire him because he’s too young and inexperienced, his dads friends who would talk down condescendingly to him. They would laugh under their words, as if there was some inside joke that John just didn't get and that was just so hilarious. 

He snarled at the floor, then looked back up just as Bro had extended a hand to comfort him or something, but John slapped it away. “Look i get that you know what’s best and i’m just a fucking stupid inexperienced teenager who can’t understand how the world works, but that doesn't mean i am so diluted where i don’t know what attraction is.”   
He paused, realizing he was probably just confusing the poor dude with every new bitter word. He suddenly wanted to start over, but he was in too deep. He made his bed now he had to lay in it. 

“Ok fuck it” John stated. He hoped up onto the counter, so he was sitting on the surface and facing the Strider brother. “Tell me, that whole law aside, are you into me? Because if not im just gonna cut this tantrum short and go back to hanging with your brother for the rest of my time here without another word to you, hows that sound?” 

Bro swallowed, “wow uh lil dude i dont really know how to respond to any of this”   
“How about an answer”

Bro looked uncomfortable, conflicted. 

“Look,” John reached out to pull Bro closer by his shirt, “you could flash step, or whatever it is you do, away this second, and get away from this mess or you could think about it.”  
He placed an open palm to bros collarbone, and with his other hand he removed those stupid sunglasses. Bro seemed to protest but not by much. He pulled Bro into a kiss, a firm much less sloppy kiss. The kind that left a tingle as he pulled away. “Think about it and get back to me.” John said, sliding off the counter and around Bro, walking back to Daves room with much more confidence. He paused, twirling the shades he still had in his hand as he spoke again, “Oh yeah and you're out of food, could you order pizza or something thanks.” He placed the sunglasses onto the small island counter and left the room, leaving a very confused freckled 30 year old man standing in the kitchen clutching a paper plate.


End file.
